


Man of Her Dreams

by crookedneighbour



Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [13]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Consent Issues, Crossover, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Major Character Injury, Mid-Canon, Other, Philosophy, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: As a college student, Sarah dreams of Jareth and he's not like he used to be.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger & Jareth (Labyrinth), Freddy Krueger & Sarah Williams, Freddy Krueger/Sarah Williams, Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948915
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Man of Her Dreams

Sometimes she still dreams of the Goblin King. She imagines the feel of leather across her face and carding her fingers through his hair. Jareth returns to her, finally able to treat her as a woman rather than a girl.

She's pulled an all-nighter again and drifts in-and-out of sleep amidst her lecture. Even if it's for her major in folklore, she can't help fall asleep.

Her dream begins with the sound of an owl's wing. A shadow passes over her childhood room.

Her therapist chalks Jareth off as a childhood fantasy, a figure that makes her taboo desires allowable. She'd done her research and understands the Shadow, the subconscious, and the like, and though Jareth is all those things and more, he is also real and tangible in a way these other forces are more abstract.

The room is now her dorm. The clock above her bed runs up to thirteen and the hands have grown long and wiggly. The walls fold out an beyond her and she can see the maze of endless stairs she once traversed with him.

Jareth steps through the door to her dorm room, dressed in white as he once was when she faced him.

He kisses her and it's harsh and different. Sarah pulls back and he grips the back of her neck. His hand feels sharp-- as if he had blades for fingers instead of flesh. Sometimes, she dreams of him treating her roughly, but Jareth has never gone past the limits of her desire before. In her darkest fantasies, her cheeks burn with shame, but he always comforts her after, treats her as his equal despite her submission.

His face feels rough against hers and the pain only increases. Jareth is hurting her and she is dreaming. Sarah tries to shock herself awake, but Jareth instead laughs.

He finally lets her pull back from the kiss and instead a burned man in a dirty hat stands before her. She looks down and a clawed hand has been thrust into her stomach.

"Who'd you expect? The man of your dreams," he quips.

The Goblin King's consort is dead, and Freddy is one step closer to making his realm one of nightmares.


End file.
